ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Ashburn
New York City |affiliation = None |current_efeds = OWW Takedown |brand = |alignment = |wrestling_style = Brawler/Technical |finisher = Headcase (Double underhook piledriver) |trainer = Unknown |debut = Summer 2007 |record = 10-6 }} Matthew Conor Ashburn, better known as Matt Ashburn is an American e-wrestler that appears in OWW Takedown as General Manager. He is a former Takedown Challenge Champion and Tag Team Champion with Jose Ricardo. Ashburn is currently inactive from active competition in the wrestling industry. He is widely considered to be one of the best wrestlers in Takedown history despite never having reached the main event, with many believing if he had been active for the full extent of the three years since his debut, he would have won the Takedown World Title at least once. A methodical, fearless and sadistic wrestler, Ashburn's potential was and is seemingly limitless. Early life Only sporadic details are known about Ashburn's early life although through his own anicdotes, some rough history is able to be pieced together. Ashburn was born December 25th, 1984 in New York City, America to working-class Irish-American parents. Although excelling at school in terms of grades, he failed to fit in with the other children and their social circles. Ashburn developed a great hatred for his drunken abusive father, who would beat him and his mother routinely. Matt had very few friends, his closest being fellow wrestling fan Wade Wilson who lived on the same block. At age seventeen the two friends began working out and brutally attacking their previous tormentors. But on one occasion the police arrived and as the two friends fled the scene, Wade tripped Matt and escaped. The cops arrested Ashburn, eighteen at the time, and he was charged with assault, being sentenced to two years in jail. Upon being released, Matt returned home at twenty one, even stronger from his time lifting weights inside. A heated argument with his father turned physical and after knocking his dad out, Matt kissed his mother goodbye and left to live with his wealthy uncle. Career The Smoking Youth (2007) Matt Ashburn debuted in Takedown alongside Jose Ricardo as the Smoking Youth. They represented a new generation of exciting athletic wrestlers and soon gained a great deal of support with fans. After finishing third in their debut in an open gantlet, The Smoking Youth next defeated The X-Factor Rebels, Neon Hardy and The Sound. They then went on to defeat the East-West Connection, Ramon and Khali, for the Takedown Tag Team Titles, after failing to do so in their first attempt due to cheating by the EWC. Ashburn and Ricardo held these titles for a few months, defending against teams like Big Brian and Jack Storm. Ashburn made impact in solo competition also, defeating Lojax, Seth Omega and Dash Blade in a Ladder match to guarantee a Challenge Title match at any time. The Sickness (2008) During the Smoking Youth's title match with Shock Carnage, Chris Shocker and Carnage Creed, Ashburn abandoned Jose Ricardo. The two-on-one odds were too much for Ricardo and he was pinned, making Shock Carnage the new Tag Team Champions. Later that night, Ashburn cashed in his Challenge Title shot after champion Stevo had beaten Steve Ace in a gruelling two out of three falls match. Ashburn quickly pinned Stevo to lift his first singles belt and then was joined in the ring by Hard Knox Champion Johnny Hardcore, forming The Sickness. This alliance, one of the most hated in Takedown history, went on to win the Crisis Cage bout against Ryan Evans & Derek Levy, Jose Ricardo & Joey Idol and Jack Storm & Zaib. Ashburn retained his Challenge Title in a singles match with Stevo but dropped it to him in their final bout, Ashburn's own creation, the Playground of Pain match. Ashburn abruptly quit Takedown after this summer PPV, citing backstage problems with management. A Brief Return (2009) Ashburn made his long-awaited comeback to Takedown as a fan favourite in early 2009 seeking revenge on all who had forced him out of the company and slurred his name in his absence. His first target was Bolton Stevens, forcing him out of action permanantly and sending a message to Derek Levy. In his first bout in over half a year, Ashburn defeated Ryan Evans in a Takedown dream match despite lashings of interference from Levy himself and Johnny Hyde. This non-title win over the then-Challenge Champion led many to believe this would be the start of Ashburn's push to the main event but later that night, multi-millionaire Takedown World Champion Shawn Stevens revealed he had bought Takedown. He started off by firing several wrestlers including Ashburn and Levy - those next in line for World Title shots. Matt has claimed this was done by Stevens to protect himself from legitimate threats to his belt. Ashburn was not seen or heard from after this for well over a year. The Golden Age (2010) Starting around January, a trio of masked men had been brutally attacking various wrestlers throughout 2010, nailing them with several finishing moves commonly associated with well-known former and current Takedown stars. In September at "Manifest Destiny", Matt Ashburn returned as the new General Manager of Takedown, ordering a restart to a Krash vs Wade Wilson match for the World Championship after Krash had pinned Wade with the latter's leg under the ropes. Two masked men showed up immediatly and revealed themselves as Derek Levy and Ryan Evans, beating down both Krash and Wilson. Ashburn ran down to seemingly make the save but instead joined the attack. Matt proclaimed themselves The Golden Age, stating that now he is GM, the long-serving veterans - arguably the three most talented in the company for quite some time - "will finally get what we deserve". Wrestling details *'Finishers' **''Closure'' (Arm-trap crossface) **''Headcase'' (Double underhook piledriver) *'Signature Moveset' **Backhand slap to an opponent's face **Brainbuster **DDT variations ***Inverted ***Spike **Death Valley driver **Discuss clothesline **Double underhook brainbuster **Running lariat **Suplex variations ***German ***Release tiger ***Snap **Twisting neckbreaker *'Managers' **Belle *'Affiliations' **The Smoking Youth (2007) **The Sickness (2008) **The Golden Age (2010) *'Signature Weapon' **Kendo stick *'Nicknames' **The New Breed **'The Angel of Death' *'Entrance Music' **''"Cult of Personality"'' by Living Color **''"Choke"'' by Kazy *'Trained' **PG Hewson Championships and accomplishments *'OWW Takedown' **TD Challenge Championship **TD Tag Team Championship - with Jose Ricardo **TD General Manager Personal life Matt Ashburn's 2008 romance with Belle, the seventeen year old daughter of bitter Takedown rival Stevo, created a great deal of controversy. Belle turned eighteen during the relationship and Ashburn made it very clear to Stevo what he'd be doing to her on her birthday night. Many considered Belle to have been brainwashed by Ashburn. The romance ended during Ashburn's Playground of Pain match against Stevo when she turned on Ashburn, reuniting with her father and helping him escape the structure. Ashburn's current relationship status is unknown. Ashburn's drug problems have been well-publicized, starting in 2007 as he struggled to deal with the pressure of wrestling and fame. He has been addicted to cocaine and heroin in the past although it is unknown whether he has managed to quit or not. There has also been speculation about Ashburn's mental health since 2008 when he revealed he has self-mutilated. His erratic behaviour, ranging from apathetic to extremely aggressive only fuelled these rumours. Some have concluded Ashburn suffers from bipolar disorder or some form of manic depression. Trivia *Matt has been featured on the ewiki Highest Voted content page. *Matt is the creator of the Playground of Pain match. *Matt has stated he has respect for nobody but Jhonny Hardcore. *In Takedown all-time top ten lists, Matt was ranked #1 by Derek Levy, Ryan Evans and Jose Ricardo/Schizjosenic.